Notes, Curls and Devious Inner Frenchman!
by LeNekopan
Summary: After a session of note passing during a conference, Ivan makes a fatal mistake of pulling on Canada's curl. Uke!Russia x Seme!Canada. Nothing too sensitive, but rated T for sensual situations and Devious Inner Frenchman. Juat a little one-shot probably, unless someone wants it... The story is better than this description... ( )


The Devious Inner Frenchman

Canada IS OOC (out of character) because the major Ukeness of Russia just brings out that Frenchman within him, that devious inner Frenchman…

DeviousFrenchman!Canada x Uke!Russia

Once upon a time in an anime called Hetalia, a World Meeting was taking place. If you call havoc a World Meeting.

It was like every other meeting that had ever taken place, full of chaos and countries bickering to one another. England and France were (once again…) fighting over something

absolutely pointless. America was saying he was the hero, Canada was being himself as Russia was staring off into space, glancing at him from time to time. Japan was scolding China over some off-brand product China was making. All while innocent little Italy was sleeping. Yep, that's a World Conference. That is, until Germany flipped a table and told them all to shut up. (GERMANY! Quit breakin' my tables!)

Canada's P.o.V.

All the countries were fighting, once again. It was seriously starting to tick me off… No one noticed me or asked my opinion so I don't really see why I come to these meetings.

"_I can't help but to wonder if I were to snap and kill a bunch of people, I wonder where I would hide all the bodies. I could probably leave them out in the woods behind my house to freeze and decay."_ I muttered to myself, just to see if anyone was listening, alas nothing happened.

I felt like I was being stared at, and after a quick look around, my eyes meet the violet ones of my arctic neighbor, Russia. Probably the only nation that liked hockey and ice in general as much as I did. As Germany barked at people to be seated so the meeting could start, he sat himself next to me, which made me smile, I have, deep down, always had a crush on the Russian. He was just so beautiful yet, dangerous, kinda like winter itself.

He was scribbling on a piece of paper, as I laid my head on the table and began to snooze, until I was being poked in the cheek. Russia was avidly taking notes, and I saw a folded piece of paper in front of me. I folded it and read Russia's decent English.

Hello Matvey!

You seem sad, Everything is okay, da?

I sighed and wrote back

Yeah, Russia I'm fine.

I'm just tired of being ignored and having to put up with America, he's so annoying sometimes.

Russia stared at the note with an annoyed face.

SOMEtimes?

Okay, Fine a lot of times. But it's just the way he is yeah know…

Da, I see, it's just, I don't really see how, IN GODS NAME you two are even related

You really think so? I get mistaken for him a lot, and I mean A LOT. Either they think I'm him or they don't see me at all…

I see Matvey, I just think it is funny that you seem to do nothing about it

What do you mean?

I wait to see if you will something about it, that is all

I didn't write anything back, I didn't really know what to say at this point, but I couldn't help continually coming to mind. '_I wait to see if you will do something about it.' _What did he mean? I mean, at the rate people notice me, it would take something huge like a world war or me becoming Allies with someone they… _would never expect. _I sighed, understanding what he meant now. Sorry Russia, even though I seem weak, I won't be becoming one with Russia anytime soon, Thank You.

TiMe SkIp ArU~ (p.s. China is forced to do my time skips, and you can't help him.) 

"Dude's this meeting is over!" America yelled as he dashed out ahead of many other nations who wanted to get out of this stuffy meeting room. Since Russia was basically the only one still here (the Baltics were here, but as if they would do anything.) so I decided to talk to him about his clever little note.

"Hey Russia." He turned to me, with the same smile he always had.

"Hello Matvey! You wish to talk to me, da?"

"Yep.." But I didn't say anything, I just stared. I meant say something but, a part within me just said to stare, so I did.

"What is it Matvey?" I still said nothing, just standing there. My curl gave a little bounce as I shifted my weight and. I could see Russia staring at it. Before I said anything, he reached up his hand and reached for it. '_Russia, Please don't do it, please, good god don't….' _

But, it was too late. TUG~ I felt my body heat up, my mind was completely out of it now. A slow smirk crawl its way upon my face. I chuckled and truth be told, Russia was a bit unsettled.

"What is it Matvey? Are you okay?" I smiled, gladly the room was empty. I reached my hand to his cheek and slowly slid two fingers down his cheek bone and back up, making him blush.

"Oh, sweet, innocent, little Ivan. You shouldn't've done that~." Russia was blushing even harder at the deeper tone that my voice had taken. I took a step forward, and he took a step back until we reached the closed door. (That opened to the inside. Major Disadvantage)

"C-Canada, what-"Canada smiled a smile to Russia. Russia stood confused and very frazzled, this had never happened before…

"Russia, I've always had a thing for you..~ you know…" Ivan blushed even more, he was now shaking, he was scared of what was going to happen next. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him down to his knees hugging him.

"Matvey, I'm confused, what do you mean?"

"I like you Ivan, your adorable, innocent, weak, delicate-"

"I am not!" Ivan exclaimed with an ever so present blush. "I am not delicate nor weak!" I smirked. I nuzzled into his neck, finding his soft spot immediately and abused it. Ivan held back a moan but to no avail. I pulled off Russia's scarf and wrapped it around myself. He didn't look too happy about that.

"Matvey. Give. That. Back…" Ivan gave off his evil aura, I rolled my eyes as I took a few steps back.

"No." Ivan blinked, his aura fazing, then coming back to its full strength.

"No, not until you say I'm not weak."

"I never said you were Matvey." I smirked and took a couple more steps till coming to the table and hopping up onto it without a second thought that it had to be at least four feet off the ground.

"But, I can read between the lines, Ivan~ I know you want me to become one with you, which would imply that I was weaker than you. But~ I'm not." He stared as he came to the table's edge, predictable from the start.

"I never said you were weak, Matvey.. You think too much into things."

"Really~? Am I really? SO can you explain why you've been staring at me all meeting long...?" He froze up, unable to respond. I smiled and kneeled beside him on top the table.

"Its fine Russia, I'm just kidding…" I said as I wrapped the scarf around his neck and ruffled his hair, jumping down off the table, picking up my stuff and stood by him. I blinked, hunching over a bit

"I-Ivan are you all right?"

RUssiA poV.

"I-Ivan are you all right?" I stood confused. After I had pulled Matvey's curl, he seemed to act like a total different person, but he said he liked me… Is that true? Probably not… But what was that about? All because I pulled Matvey's curl? Does that make him the dark person he just was?

"Matvey… what just happened..?" He sighed, squirming in his spot.

"Sorry, It's just that, when people pull on my curl, I can act weird. France says it brings out my inner Frenchmen. But I never remember what happens.."

"Does that mean you like me?"

"Did I, say? uh… I-I-I, o-of course I like you…" He said quietly..

'_I think I'm in love…'_

Canada smiled softly.

"Would you like to come over for some hockey and hot cocoa?" I smiled.

"Da! I would love to!" Ivan couldn't wait to have fun, and maybe even pull Mattie's curl again…

~Le End Of Zhe Story~


End file.
